Normandy Route N13/Transcript
Preloader A map with Martin's writing on it. Since 0000, No contact with HQ. no radio, respond with orders ASAP. 6. Battery here still intact. 0040 Hours, contact with approx. 2 platoons of Fallschirm, village secured 0130. Enemy remnants fled south east. My strength 20 men, 4 enemy MG's. 0600 Hours enemy contact from every dir. approx. 2 platoons of Fallschrim w/ tank. Normandy Route N13 Normandy, Route N13 JUNE 6, 1944 0815 hrs Martin, Moody, and Elder are driving along a forest in the black car. They encounter German resistance, who shoot out the windows, and they fire back. A German roadblock is set up down the road. 'Elder: '''Uh... uh... that's a- that's a German roadblock! What now? '''Moody: '''Gee I don't know, how about you try shooting the bastards! ''Moody swerves the car to avoid the roadblock and smashes through a fence into a field. 'Moody: '¡Adiós, amigos! Moody continues driving through the field. He approaches a German convoy. 'Elder: '''What the hell are you doing, Sarge? ''He drives through a fence and past a German truck. 'Moody: '''I don't know, sure hope it works! ''He makes a u-turn and is facing the German convoy once again. 'Elder: '''Hit it! Go! Go! Go! ''With the Germans following and firing on them, they drive along the road. 'Moody: '''Come on guys, stop 'em! ''They continue on the road into a small town filled with German soldiers. They drive all over the town until they almost hit a tank. Moody reverses the car as the tank turns its barrel towards them. 'Elder: '''Hit it! Go! Go! Go! ''They manage to turn through an alley before the tank can fire on them. Moody continues driving, but reaches a dead end. He reverses as the tank comes up the alley after them. He accidentally reverses into a car. They exit the car and run away from the tank. 'Elder: '''Oh hey, great. Good move! Remind me to thank the Captain. '''Moody: '''Shut up Elder, and get your ass out! Let's go Martin, move it, move it! ''The three escape into a destroyed house, with Germans inside. 'Elder: '''I can't believe I agreed to do this... '''Moody: '''You didn't remember? You were volunteered. ''The soldiers clear the house and exit out the back. They fight through a street and reach a house with a car in the driveway. 'Moody: '''Elder, ever steal a car? '''Elder: '''Only when I need one, Sarge. ''Elder begins hotwiring the car so they can escape in it. 'Moody: '''Martin, cover him! Damn it Elder, hurry up! '''Elder: '''Workin' Sarge, I'm working on it! '''Moody: '''Quit working and get done! ''Martin provides covering fire for Elder against the approaching Germans. 'Elder: '''Our father who art in heaven... '''Moody: '''God's busy! This is on you! ''Elder manages to hotwire it sucessfully. 'Elder: '''I got it! I got it! '''Moody: '''Yeah, well don't get it on me! In the car. Martin, cover us. ''Moody and Elder get in the car. 'Moody: '''Martin, over here. Get in the car. ''Martin gets in the back seat. 'Moody: '''Step on it! Get us out of here! ''Elder begins driving the car. 'Moody: '''Come on Elder, faster! Hit it! '''Elder: '''I AM driving faster! ''Elder crashes through some fences and gets back on the road. 'Moody: '''Turn right. Right up here. '''Elder: '''What's it look like I'm doing, dammit? '''Moody: '''You mean besides getting us killed?! '''Elder: '''Well hey, you didn't finish the job! ''Elder turns right and speeds off away from the town. They reach a safe area. 'Moody: '''We cleared the German lines. You can slow down Private. ''He keeps driving. 'Moody: '''I said, you can slow down! '''Elder: '''Oh yeah, right. Sorry Sarge. ''He slows down his driving speed. 'Moody: '''Right turn, right here. '''Elder: '''Yup, you got it. You got it. ''He turns right down a road. They eventually reach a barn with American soldiers out front. Elder stops the car. 'Moody: '''I gotta go report in to Major Sheppard and get our orders. Take five, but stay put. '''Elder: '''Okey doke, Sarge. What the hell else am I going to do? ''The level ends.